Hulder
by demonsong90
Summary: Adessa's life had changed forever after a hiking-trip gone wrong, her body has been possessed by a hulder-spirit. Hellboy and Abe are the ones to unlock the secrets behind Adessa and the hulder's past. - Forgive the bad summery - First fanfiction:


-This is my very first fanfiction, so be kind to me:)

"Hulder" is sort of a prologue to another fanfiction I'm writing called "The same but different"

-Enjoy

"Stop her!" the men yelled as the female ran down the streets of London. The female jumped up on a fence and swung herself up onto a porch before she jumped up to a roof. There she stopped and stared at the men as she grinned at them. "Weak humans" she thought as she walked away. "Stop right there, lass" a voice said behind her. She sighed as she turned around to face the red demon, Hellboy. "Not one more step" he said in a threatening tone as he pointed his gun at her. "Take the hood off" he said. "Why should I?" she said as she took one step backwards. "Because I want to know what kind of bullets I should use" he said as he blew out a circle of smoke after inhaling from his cigar. He could see her grin as the streetlamp's glow reflected at her teethes. "Aren't you a charming one" she giggled as she took another step back. "Ok, what are you? Vampire, warlock, witch, alien? Come on, woman, I haven't got all day" he said as he approached her. "To bad, demon, that you won't see" she said as she jumped off the edge of the roof. Hellboy ran to the edge as he saw her land on the ground and run towards the park. "_Red, did you get her or the artefact?_" a voice on the radio asked. "No, Blue, she got away. She's running towards the park. I'll follow her" "_Copy that, Red. We'll meet you there_"

The female seated herself on a branch in one of the many trees of the park. As she sat there she took out a bundle from underneath of her cloak. She unwrapped it and stared at the golden surface. The golden locket shone as the moonlight hit it. "Soon it all will be over" she thought as she caressed its smooth surface. "_Let them have it, it's not yours!_" a voice in her head said. "No, it's mine! It has always been! They took it, the filthy humans took it from me!" she hissed as she fastened her locket around her neck. "You know, talking with yourself is a bad sign?" Hellboy said as he looked up at the female. "Go away!" she hissed. A bullet grazed her chin all off sudden. She gave out a chilling shriek before she leaped off the branch and ran further into the park. "Who the hell fired that gun?!" Hellboy roared as he spun around. An agent stepped forward. "I should kill you right where you are standing! I work alone!" he yelled as he took up the pursuit. The female ran as fast as she could, feeling the blood run down her cheek and into her mouth. Another gunshot was heard behind her, hitting the tree right beside her. Hellboy soon enough caught up with her and grabbed after the first thing he could get his hands on, her cloak. As he pulled it hard, the female gave out a cry of pain, and as the cloak ripped he noticed why, he had grabbed her tale! The female fell on her face and before she could get up again, he pinned her to the ground. Her green eyes glowed up at him as he gazed down at her. "What the hell are you?" he said as he pointed the gun to her head. "If you kill me, you'll kill her as well!" she said as she licked away some of the blood. "_Red, did you get her?_" the radio echoed. "Yes, Blue, I'm in the park" "_We'll be right there, Red_" The female refused neither to talk nor to look him in the eyes. Hellboy sighed as the truck came into view. "Good job, Hellboy!" Abe said as he walked up to his demon-friend. "Do you know what she is, Abe?" Hellboy asked as he looked down at the female. "I may have an idea, but let's get back home first, she must be freezing"

At the headquarters the female was seated in a small room with nothing more but a bed and a toilet. She sighed as she slid down onto the floor. The door slid open only to reveal an agent. "Come, it's time to meet the professor" A chain was fastened to her hands as she was led to a library. The first one she noticed was Hellboy, his amphibian friend and an old man, which she assumed had to be the professor. "Leave us, we'll handle the rest" the old man said as he waved the agent off. "Please have a seat, my dear" he said as he showed her a chair. She sat down. "Now, let's get to know one another. I'm the professor, that is Abraham Sapien and you have already met Hellboy, I presume?" She glared at Hellboy. "Who and what are you?" the professor asked. "Who and what I am is not important" she said as she leaned back in the chair. "Miss, if you allow me to touch your hand I will know everything, you do not have to talk, if you don't want to" Abraham said as he approached her. "_Let him know_" a voice inside her said. "No! I have done nothing wrong! They don't have to know!" she hissed as she grabbed her head as she started to cry. "Miss, is everything alright?" Abraham asked concerned. "Make it all stop, make her go away!" a different voice said as she started to rock back and forth. "Make it stop…" she whispered between her soft sobs. "I'm innocent, I haven't done anything wrong" Abraham seated himself in front of her as he said: "May I touch your hand, miss?" The female kept on sobbing as she rocked back and forth. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Adessa" she whispered. "Adessa, may I touch you hand?" She nodded. Abraham took her hand as he closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he tore away from her. "Good Lord!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Abe?" the professor wanted to know. "She's a hulder!" he said as he stared at her. "A what?" Hellboy asked. "A hulder, a creature from Norwegian folklore. Known for seducing men, taking them away, never to be seen again. Known for their beauty, voice and tail" Abe said as he took down a book from the shelf. "Look" he said as he flipped up a picture. A blond female stood in front of a cave, singing as she lured a man closer to her, her tail barely visible under her skirt. "That will explain how she got pass the guards" Hellboy said as he seated himself on the sofa. "Adessa, why did you take the locket?" the professor asked. The female glared up at him with her green eyes as she growled: "I'm not Adessa!" "Oh good grieve, she's turned back again!" Abe said as he laid the book on the table. "What?" Hellboy asked. "Adessa's body has been possessed by a spirit of a hulder." "That will explain all of her mumbling" Hellboy said as he lit a cigar. "Can we do anything for her, professor?" Abe asked. "You can, seek her mind, try to pull her true form out" Abe knelt in front of the blond hulder as he said: "Adessa, I know you're in there somewhere" He grabbed her hand, and then she began screaming throwing herself around in the chair. "Hellboy, hold her, she may injure herself!" Hellboy grabbed her. The hulder kept on screaming as Abe searched her mind after her true self, Adessa. "No! No! Don't lock me in! No, let me go!" the hulder screamed as her hair turned darker and her skin paler. A final scream was thrown before her body fell limp and she fell back into the chair. "Is she dead?" Hellboy said as he released his grip. "No, she just fainted"

Adessa woke up in a white room filled with technical equipment. "Where am I?" she asked to herself as she sat up. "Welcome back, Adessa" the professor said as he came to her bed. "Where am I?" "You don't remember?" She shook her head sadly. "Is she awake, professor?" a voice asked as a door slid open. "Yes, come in Abe" "I recognize your voice" Adessa said as she looked at him. "I was surrounded by darkness, when I heard your voice calling for me. You saved me" she said as he joined the professor's side. "Yes, he did. Now can you tell us how you got into that state?" "I was hiking with my friends when we were surprised by a storm and we took shelter in a cave. I started to explore it, and as I did this I found a locket. As I touched it a sharp light lit up the cave and my body went all numb, I shook the feeling off, I thought it was only from the cold and exhaustion. We gave the locket to a museum. And I remember it was times I woke up in places I hadn't been, my body aching and sometimes I was covered with bruises and cuts. I thought I was sleepwalking, until a voice inside of my head started to talk with me. She called herself Una, and she started to take over my mind as well as my body. After that encounter my mind is all black" she said as she rested her head on her knees. Abe looked at her, she had change completely. Her hair was now brown and her eyes was bright-blue, no more hulder. "Thank you, you saved me" "Nothing to mention" the professor said as he squeezed her hand. "But, my dear, I think that Una is still somewhere inside of your mind." "Sometimes I was able controlling her, still in her form. She was so fast!" she said as she smiled. "I felt so confident" "Where do you live, Adessa?" Her smile faded away as she stared down at the sheet. "I have no home, my father threw me out a year ago, I didn't fit into his new life with his new wife and children. I have been walking the streets since then…" she sighed as she started to fumble with her blanket. "You may stay here for as long as you wish, so you may learn how to control Una and her powers" the professor said as he stroked her head. "Thank you"

Six months later…

"Hurry up, Adessa!" Abe yelled as he ran. Hellboy was alone, fighting the ancient creature alone. "We have to get out of here, it will explode!" As a large boom was heard behind them he yelled: "Dive into the water, Adessa. It will save us!" He dived in. Adessa stood on the edge of the water, staring. "Come, Adessa!" Abe begged as he reached his hand towards her. "No" she whispered as she backed away. "Adessa, you'll die!" "I can't!" She cried as she spun around and ran towards the explosion. She was knocked to the ground by a massive form as the flames came thundering. When she opened her eyes, she looked right into Hellboy's. "Are you mad, woman?!" he screamed at her. He rose up from her as Abe came. "Adessa, are you alright?" he asked as he touched her shoulder. She spun around to face him as she hugged him. "What's wrong, Adessa? What happened back there?" he asked as he stroked her head. "Take my hand, Adessa" he whispered softly into her ear. As she grabbed it he felt terror and great fear. He could see her, her hair flowing around her under water as she struggled to break free from the hands that pushed her under. As he tore away, he asked: "Who was it, Adessa, who was doing this to you?" "I don't know, he was not human" she whispered into his chest. "Come, let's get home"

"Trust me, Adessa!" Abe said as he reached out for her hands. Adessa eyes were fixed on the water in the pool. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you" She took one step closer to the edge and sat down on the top step of the ladder. "Hold my hands, it's not deep here, your feet will touch the bottom" he said as he grabbed her hands. Adessa slowly slipped into the water. As the water came up to her hips she started to twirl around and tried to jump back to the safety of the ladder. Abe grabbed her arm. "Relax Adessa, you're doing fine" he said as he led her further into the pool. "See, you're doing great"

"Look at Abe" Hellboy said as the professor approached him. "He's really enjoying spending time with Adessa" he said as he smiled. "Adessa couldn't get any better teacher." The professor said as he watched the two in the pool. Adessa eyes were wide with fear as Abe tried to persuade her to walk further out in the pool. "Try to float on your back" Abe said. "I will hold you". Adessa rested safely in his arms as she lay on her back. "Don't let go" she whispered as her hand rested on his shoulder. "I will not let go of you, Adessa"

After the session in the pool Adessa went to the library. She seated herself in front of the computer, studying mythical creatures and stories. She lay on the sofa with the computer in front of her. When Abe walked in she was a sleep. He smiled as he placed the computer on the table and covered her with a blanket. She snuggled into the blanket. He stroked her hair before he went back into his tank.

When Adessa awoke the entire room was black. She smiled when she noticed the blanket. She folded it neatly and left the library. As she walked down the hall a sudden pain struck her. She cried out as a scream tore through her head. "No, not now!" she begged as she clutched her head. "Leave me alone!" As her mind started to go blurry, she could hear feet rushing her way. Before it all went black she looked right into Abe's worried face. "Help me" she whispered before she fainted.

"No" she cried as she threw herself up from the bed. "It's over" she said in great relief as she lay back down. "It's over"


End file.
